Doc
Doc is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Doc played Cinderella's father in Annarella Doc played Lampy in The Brave Little Elephant (Disneystyle8) Doc played Mouse with a Crutches in The Great Nerd Detective Doc played Bert in Snow White (Mary Poppins) and Snow White (Mary Poppins version) He is a father He and the six other dwarfs played Maurice in Beauty and the Bear They were Belle's father Doc played Pops in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show He and the six other dwarfs played Bagheera in The United State Book (disneystyle172 Style) They were a black panther Doc played King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron (Oriana160 Style) Doc played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals played by Robin Hood. *In Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disney and Anime (Style) played by Dumbo *In Selena White and the Seven Toons played by Bagheera. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters played by Jiminy Cricket. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals played by Mushu. *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters played by Jimmy Neutron. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals played by Timon. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals played by Yogi Bear. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons played by Danny. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men played by Pacha. *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs played by Bernard. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes played by Hiro Hamada. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks played by Puffin. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons played by Mickey Mouse. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts played by Charlie Brown. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons played by Megamind. *In Jessie White and the Seven Muppets played by Kermit the Frog. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends played by Owl. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals played by SpongeBob SquarePants. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects played by Guru Ant. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals played by Boots. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice played by Timothy Q. Mouse. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds played by Professor Owl. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals played by Arthur Read. *In Lily White and the Seven Men played by Kristoff. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales played by Larry the Cucumber. *In Linda White and the Seven Men played by S.D. Kluger. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals played by Benny. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men played by The Scarecrow. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles played by Louis the Alligator. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots played by Botley the Robot. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes played by Oscar. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys played by Pajama Sam. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men played by Roger Radcliffe. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends played by The Pink Panther. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals played by Rafiki. *In Aka White and the Seven Men played by Homer Simpson. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals played by Nick Wilde. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters played by Jack Skellington. *In Zak Saturday White and the Seven Girls he is a played by Jenny Foxworth *In Polvina White and the Seven Teen Titans Characters he is a played Cyborg *In Michelle White and the Seven Oddbods he is a played Fred Flintstone *In Chloe White and the Seven Twirlywoos he is a played Great BigHoo Gallery Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Doc1.png Doc.jpg Doc_(Magic_Mirror).png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3190.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg seven-dwarves.png theclipdwa.gif thecn108.gif snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2388.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2390.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2396.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3494.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3932.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3933.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4267.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4416.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4967.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4968.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5039.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9488.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Sword in the Stone, Toon Age, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:The 7D Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Leaders Category:Characters voiced by Bill Farmer Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Disney Television Animation Characters